


Payphone

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken-hearted boy travels around the country trying to escape the pain, and calls his ex-lover from a different payphone everyday.</p>
<p>"I'm at a payphone trying to call home."<br/>"All of my change I spent on you."<br/>"Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong."<br/>"Where are the plans we made for two?"</p>
<p>The Where We Are Tour just ended, and so did Niall's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Harry.” He said quietly into the phone. “Hi.”

“Who is this?” Harry asked, sounding confused.

He laughed, forgetting for a second why he was doing this. “It’s me, Harry. You haven’t forgotten me already, have you?”

Harry held his breath and whispered, “Niall?”

“Yeah, hi.” Niall said, his nerves starting up again. He had to do this though, it was the only way to get over the feelings.

“Niall! Where are you? Gosh, how do you just leave like that? I was worried sick, you-“

“You weren’t too worried about me when you broke my heart, so why’re you worried now?” He asked, cutting Harry off.

Harry let out a heavy breath. “Are you… are you really gonna do this right now?”

Niall nodded to himself. “I don’t see why not. No better way to do it, now is there?”

“Come home, Niall. We’ll talk about this then, please?”

Niall laughed humorlessly. “No, I’m not coming back there. I mean, maybe later. But right now, I have to get over what you did to me.”

“So you called to tell me you’re not coming back to me, basically?” Harry accused, pissing Niall off.

“No! You have no right to be upset! I caught you fucking her in the damn tour bus, I’m the only one who can be mad!” Niall yelled, turning away from the prying eyes of people passing by.

Harry sighed heavily. “Niall… I said I was sorry, Kendall is nothing to me. Management said to make it look like something was happening in there.”

“You didn’t have to fuck her though, Harry! Not for real.” Niall said, his voice breaking.

“It just happened, it meant nothing. I even told Modest! I wouldn’t have anything to do with her anymore. Please…”

“No.” Niall said, standing straight and wiping his tears away. “Look, I just called to let you know a few things. I’m not coming back right now, I’ll be back by the next tour practice, for sure. I just… I need time.”

“That’s long time for me not to see you, or talk to you.” Harry said, and Niall could tell he was sad.

“I know. Which is why I’m doing it. But I can’t quit cold turkey, and I’m hoping I may be able to come back to you when I get over it.” Niall said. “Until then, though, I’m leaving. I’m gonna call you every day, because I do still love you. But don’t bother trying to find me, I’m only gonna call from payphones. And all in different locations.”

Harry was confused. “What? I… huh?”

“I’m going somewhere, and we’re still gonna talk every day. But no point in trying to find me, it’ll be impossible. I gotta go, my bus is coming. I love you, see you soon, Harry.” Niall said, hanging up the phone.


	2. 2

“Hello?” Harry asked into the receiver of the phone.

“Hi.” Niall said back. He was leaning against the wall of a convenience store.

Harry sighed. “Niall, that you again?”

Niall let out a small laugh. “Yup, it’s me… you say again like this isn’t only the second time.” He heard Harry let out a laugh like his and smiled.

“When are you coming home, baby?” Harry asked, his voice serious again.

Niall sighed, running his hand down his face. “I don’t know when. Hell, I don’t know if I will, ever. I hope I can, but I have to forgive you first, I’m working on it.”

Harry’s breath was shallow. “I told you I was sorry, how many more times do I have to say it, Ni?”

Niall let out a humorless laugh and snarled, “Sorry doesn’t fix everything, Harry. You hurt me, it takes time. Hell, you’re lucky I’m even considering it, to be fucking honest.”

“I told you, Modest made-“

“They made you take her on the damn bus, Harry! Not fuck her, especially on a bunk we shared!”

Harry’s voice broke through his sentence. “I didn’t mean to, baby! It just-“

“Yeah, Harry, I know. It just happened, you’ve said that before. I’m tired of hearing it.” Niall said, his voice harsh.

Harry’s heart shattered. “Niall, please, baby.”

“Shut up, don’t call me that. Not until I say you can.” Niall could hear the shift of Harrys breathing. He knew that hurt him, but he forced himself not to care. It served him right.

Harry took a deep, shaky breath. “Niall, ba… Niall. I love you?” Harry said, but it was more of a question.

“Yeah, if you say so.”

Harry was going to respond, but the line went dead.


	3. 3

“Harry?”

“Hi, this is Harry Styles’ voicemail. Sorry I didn’t answer, I was probably busy. But whoever you are, I love you so please forgive me! You should leave me a message to make me happy for making you sad… er. Bye!”

Niall laughed, Harry’s voicemail was so him. He left a message, like Harry had said. “Harry, it’s me. Just doing the daily call. I’m gonna hang up and wait five minutes to call you back, hopefully you answer.” Niall hung up and went to sit on the bench a few feet away to wait.

Five minutes later, Niall got back up and went to call Harry again. He waited, holding his breath, for Harry to pick up. While he did love Harrys voicemail, he wanted to talk to the real thing. He sighed, about to hang up, not wanting to deal with the voicemail again.

“Niall, this is you, right?” Harry rushed out, answering at the last minute. “Sorry I didn’t answer before, I was peeing and then you called while I was getting something to drink, so that’s why I took so long this time.”

Niall let out his breath and laughed at himself. “Yeah, yeah it’s me. And it’s fine.

“Why are you laughing?” Harry asks.

“Because, I’m mad at you and I should hate you. But I loved listening to your voicemail but I still wanted to talk to you and I got sad cause I thought you weren’t gonna answer again, and I should really hate you. I can’t do it right, though.”

Harry gets quiet and Niall thinks maybe he’s hurt his feelings. He forces himself not to care. “So. Does that mean you’re gonna come home since you can’t hate me?” Harry asks hopefully.

Niall sighs. “No. Bye, Harry. I’ll call tomorrow.” And hangs up.

 


	4. 4

Niall picked up the payphone and dialed the number. “Harry.” He said, as soon as he heard it being answered.

“Niall, baby, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, immediately recognizing Niall’s sad tone.

Niall sighed and closed his eyes. “I just… I miss you, Harry.” He said, sighing again. He listened to the cars passing the roads as Harry was quiet for a while.

“Then come home, baby. I miss you, too. Just come home so we can work through this. Please?” Harry pleaded, sighing himself.

“No, I can’t. I’m still not completely over this, but it’s so hard. If I come back now, I don’t know that’ll I’ll ever let this go. I want to come back and have everything be alright with us, I don’t wanna be afraid of this happening again. I don’t want us to be that way, Harry.” Niall said, on the verge of tears.

Harry choked a little, hearing Niall crying. “We won’t, baby, I promise. I’m gonna make it right with you, just come back to me. I need you here right now.” Harry said, waiting quietly for Niall to talk.

Niall shook his head. “I can’t. I’m so scared, but then I’m scared I’m gonna lose you if I don’t hurry. Like, you’re gonna get tired of waiting for me. But I can’t. I’m sorry.” Niall was crying now, and Harry’s heart was breaking.

“I swear I would never, Niall. I would wait a long time for you. I love you, babe. Take however long you need, I don’t want you unhappy. Stop crying now. I love you.”

Niall smiled sadly. “Thank you, I love you, too. I’m gonna go now, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye, love.” Harry said, the call disconnecting right after.

 


	5. 5

“Hey, baby.” Harry said, smiling into the receiver.

Niall smiled. “Hi.” Harry smiled, loving the sound of Niall being so happy.

“Why so happy today? Not that I’m complaining.” Niall laughed, covering his mouth so that the people passing by would stop looking at him weird.

“Just got out of this breakfast diner that served really good pancakes, Harry!” Niall mused, giggling like a schoolgirl who just got asked to the school dance by her crush.

Harry laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the room he was in and back into the phone, ringing sweetly in Niall’s ears. “You would be so giddy over pancakes, Ni. You’re the cutest thing, babe.” Niall giggled again and Harry felt his heart clench in the best kind of way.

“Oh hush, you. I’m a sexy man, not a cute thing!” Niall defended himself.

Harry nearly growled at Niall talking about how sexy he was, cause he really was sexy. “You’re right, NiNi, so damn sexy.”

Niall’s eyes got big and he pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it as if it had grown a second head. “Harry!” He whispered harshly. “Don’t, I’m in public!” Niall turned towards the wall. “There are people walking by, don’t talk like that right now.”

“Why not, baby? Don’t wanna get hard in front of all of those people? Hmm?” Harry said lowly, knowing the way his dirty talk messed with Niall.

“Oh god.” Niall groaned. “Why now, Harry?”

Harry laughed darkly. “Cause you need to remember the way your body reacts to me, so you know how much you want me. To give you a reason to come back.”

Niall swallowed hard. “I don’t need you to bribe me with sex, I do plan on coming back, Harry.”

“I know, this is just a little reinforcement. Plus, I’m incredibly horny and if I get you hard enough to moan for me, I can get off really nice tonight.” Harry said, smirking.

“God, stop. I will fucking hang up if you keep doing this!” Niall warned, completely serious. “I don’t wanna get hard here, with these strangers able to see.” Niall was whispering again, voice low and Harry could tell he was starting to feel it coming.

He decided to go with it. “Come on, baby. One time, moan for me one time.” Harry decided to help push him along a little, pushing his hand into his pants, grabbing himself. He immediately moaned into the phone.

Niall gasped. “Harry, fuck, no stop. I swear, I will hang up!” He listened as Harry’s breathing picked up, knowing he was still stroking himself. “Stop.” He rasped out, feeling himself growing hard. “Oh god.” He moaned out.

“Fuck, that’s what I needed, Ni. Thank you, baby. Shit.” Harry said, smiling and jerking himself faster. I miss you, your tight-“He stopped as he heard the line go dead.

 


	6. 6

“Hi, Ni.” Harry said quietly.

Niall frowned. “Harry, what’s wrong, baby?” Harry took in a breath to speak but Niall interrupted him. “And don’t lie to me, I know you.” He said sternly, because even after all of this time, Harry still tried to lie to Niall about these things.

Harry sighed. “I-I…. ugh. Fuck, I miss you, baby. I just… It’s… It’s been so long, Ni and I miss you and like, I just want you to come back to me, please?” Harry begged, sounding flustered and tired.

“Har…” Niall said, his heart breaking just a bit. He didn’t know how to handle this right now, Harry rarely got into moods like this. And Niall shouldn’t be feeling so sympathetic towards him right now.

Harry sighed again. “I know, I know. I should be taking this, I’m the one who fucked up. But I just can’t do this. Do you realize how hard it is for me to do anything? Like, it takes me hours to fall asleep. I lay in the dark looking at your side of the bed, thinking that I’ve lost you for good. I sit at the table to eat, and all I can do is stare at the empty seat across from me and remember how we kicked each other underneath the table. I sit to watch TV and can’t because I see the X-Box and I just want you to be there ignoring me while you play FIFA. I fucking miss you, Niall, and it hurts to be in this house with everything that’s so you but not have you.”

Niall could hear him crying, loud and heavy, on the other side of the phone, but he couldn’t say anything to comfort him. He physically couldn’t get any words out of his mouth. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but nothing would work. So he just grunted in response to let Harry know that he was still there and listening.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said, sniffling and trying to control his sobs. “Shit, I’m sorry. I just. I don’t know why I did that. I deserve this. I deserve to suffer for what I did to you. I love you, Niall, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.”

“Harry!” Niall called, finally finding his voice. He sighed when the only answer was the dial tone, showing that Harry had hung up.

Niall felt like shit.

 


	7. 7

“Babe?” Niall asks into the phone when Harry doesn’t speak right away.

“Hi, this is Harry Styles’ voicemail. Sorry I didn’t answer, I was probably busy. But whoever you are, I love you so please forgive me! You should leave me a message to make me happy for making you sad… er. Bye!”

Niall groans and hangs up, calling right back.

“Hi, this is Harry Styles’ voicemail. Sorry I didn’t answer, I was probably busy. But whoever you are, I love you so please forgive me! You should leave me a message to make me happy for making you sad… er. Bye!”

“Harry, why won’t you answer? Is everything alright?” He asks, then hangs up.

He calls a few more times, only getting his voicemail everytime.

“Okay, well, I have to go, but I’ll call tomorrow, hopefully you’ll answer then.”

He hangs up.


	8. 8

“Hi, this is Harry Styles’ voicemail. Sorry I didn’t answer, I was probably busy. But whoever you are, I love you so please forgive me! You should leave me a message to make me happy for making you sad… er. Bye!”

“Harry, what the hell? Why aren’t you answering? This is the third time I’ve called today. And I called a lot yesterday. I’m getting worried.” Niall said into the phone.

He leaned back onto the wall and closed his eyes, calling again. He was forced to listen to the voicemail… again.

“Please just answer. I have to go, but I’m calling tomorrow. Please answer. I need you to be okay, baby.” He said, hanging up, his gut tightening in suspense. He had no idea if Harry was okay and no way to check with anyone else.


	9. 9

“Harry?” Niall questioned. He could hear noises other than his voicemail and his heart immediately started to race in anticipation.

“Hi, baby!” Harry said loudly, trying to talk over all of the background noise that he knew Niall could hear.

“Oh thank god, what the hell were you thinking, not answering for two fucking days?! I was worried sick!” Niall nearly yelled, anger and relief coursing through his body.

Harry laughed “Sorry hun, I can’t exactly use a phone on the plane.”

Niall scrunched his nose. “What’s going on, H? What’s all that noise? What are you talking about, plane?” Niall asks, straining to make himself heard over the noise, getting strange looks from people.

“I decided I had to get out of the house. I was missing you and I didn’t wanna pull that crap I did the other day, didn’t want you feeling bad or anything.” Harry confessed, still talking loudly.

Niall heard a bell and the noises coming from Harry’s side of the receiver died down. “Where’d you go, and you could have at least told me, I thought you were hurt or something.” He fussed.

“Sorry again. Didn’t wanna worry you, guess it back fired, huh?” Harry said, whispering. Niall could hear him talking to someone on the other side and knew he was at Starbucks, he could hear him ordering his usual drink. “But I went to L.A.” He said, after the cashier had told him his total.

Niall’s mouth fell open. “Wait.” He said, trying to think. “You’re in L.A. right now?” Niall asked. He could understand wanting out of the house, but Los Angeles of all fucking places right now?

“Yup.” Harry responded, as if it was nothing big.

Niall, on the other hand, was fuming. “So, you call me crying, don’t tell me shit about anything going on, then two days later, you finally answer and you go somewhere you’ve never even taken me? To get away from me?” He asks, his blood boiling under his skin.

“Yeah, why do you make it sound so bad, Ni?” Harry asks, not getting why Niall was so pissed. He’d went to L.A. without him plenty of times. He had to for Management.

“ _She_ lives in Los Angeles, Harry! And you go there all the fucking time without me, but you said you told them you wanted nothing to do with her anymore?” Niall yelled. He got a glare from a lady holding a child’s hand and tried to compose himself. “Are you with her right now?” He asked, quieter, but his voice shaking with the effort.

Harry made a confused noise, then, “Oh. No, no, of course not, babe.” He said hurriedly.

“Then why the fuck are you there?” Niall asks, whispering harshly.

“I swear I’m not here with Kendall, Niall. You know I like it Los Angeles and I just came here to get out of the house so I could calm down. Just for a bit.” He explained.

Of course, by a stroke of pure ‘luck’ some girls started screaming in the coffee shop. “Oh my god, Kendall!” “Look, she came to see Harry!” “Omg, Hendall reunion!”

Niall scoffed. “Fuck off, Harry.” He said, hanging up and not letting Harry respond.


	10. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter goes straight to 12 from the previous chapter being 9.
> 
> that's because the chapters aren't numbered by chapters, the numbers of the chapters are the number of days.
> 
> if that makes sense? if not, just tell me and i'll try to explain better!

“Niall?!” Harry asked as soon as he answered the phone.

“Yeah?” Niall asked quietly, still a bit upset.

Harry sighed. “What the fuck Niall, it’s been three fucking days! I was so scared!” He said loudly, and Niall could hear the squeaking of the hotel bed as he fell back onto it.

“Shut the hell up, Harry. This is your fucking fault anyway.” Niall huffed, regretting calling Harry right now.

The bed squeaked again. “And how the fuck is it even possibly my fault?!” Harry said a bit too loudly, making Niall flinch from the phone at the sudden noise.

“Because you fucked up with Kendall, then you had me terrified by not answering your phone for two days after you basically broke down, and then you coincidentally go to Los Angeles where that bitch lives. That’s how the hell it’s your fault, Harold. It’s fucking shady.” Niall said matter of factly.

Harry grunted. “You’re over reacting, Niall. Yeah, I did have sex with her, that’s why we’re in this shit in the first place. I know that was all my fault, no doubt. And yeah, I should have told you before I took off, especially after that day, but it was a spur of the moment thing. I’m sorry, I was only thinking about stopping that feeling and not worrying you with that because I felt like I had no right to be the one crying. But the whole L.A. thing, you blew that way out of proportion. That’s all on you.” Harry said, his voice stiff.

Niall scoffed, frowning. “How the fuck did I blow anything out of proportion, Harry? You went there, knowing she lived there, knowing she’s the reason we are how we are right now, knowing Management had you go there for her all of those times in the past, knowing how much it bothered me that I could never go there with you, knowing that we’re going through shit, and I’m almost positive you knew you would see her sooner or later in her city. Can you honestly tell me you didn’t do this shit on purpose, Harry?” Niall asked, skeptical of Harry’s response, but hoping that maybe Harry wasn’t fucking around again.

Harry sighed, getting frustrated. “Niall, I literally spent our whole call the other day crying like a little bitch because I missed you, even though you should have been the one crying. Do you really think I’d go and do something that fucking stupid right after that? I’m stupid, but I’m not fucking mental. I know if I want you back I can’t do that shit, I would never do anything like that again. Do you really think that low of me to think I’d fuck up like that again, Niall?” Harry asked, honestly hurt.

“I don’t know anymore, Harry. I know you’re not an idiot, but maybe you got tired of waiting for me? And decided you wanted her? I don’t fucking know, Harry. I just. Ugh, I gotta go. Some lady has been waiting here for like 5 minutes looking at me as if her life depended on this phone right now, and more people are coming. I’ll call you when I can?” Niall asked, hanging up when Harry mumbled an alright.


	11. 12.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12.2 because it's the second conversation the 12th day.

“There were a lot of people at the last phone, so I went somewhere else to use a different one.” Niall said quietly when Harry answered the phone.

Harry hummed and said groggily. “I’m sorry. For everything the last three days. Hell, since that day. I know I fucked up, and I keep fucking up, but I promise, I didn’t come here for her, Niall. I would never do that to you, not again.” Harry said, his sleepy voice sounding so honest that Niall couldn’t help but sigh.

“Then please make me understand why, Harry. Because honestly, I’ve been thinking about it and I just don’t get it. Of all places, why L.A.?” Niall asked, trying to be quiet because he could tell he’d just woken Harry up.

Harry sighed. “Because I’ve always loved Los Angeles, Niall, even before her. And I fully planned on taking you one day, before. But then she happened, and I didn’t wanna bring you to where she was because I just thought it would be weird to have my real boyfriend in the same area as my fake girlfriend. I just thought you would be uncomfortable… And since I loved it so much before I met her, I thought nothing would have changed since then and I went, just to clear my head. I honestly didn’t think there would be a problem with me going.”

“You’re right. I completely over reacted and I feel like utter shit that I blew up on you like that when you did nothing wrong. I’m so sorry, babe.” Niall said quietly, closing his eyes.

He really did feel bad, and Harry could tell. “Hey, hey. Don’t do this, okay? It was an honest mistake, I didn’t think it through. It was my fault. If it makes you feel any better though, I’m leaving first thing in the morning. Gonna go back home, or probably to one of the boys. Still don’t wanna be in the house alone just yet.”

Niall nodded, then realized Harry couldn’t see him. “Okay. Well sounds like you have an early day tomorrow, so I’m gonna let you go. I love you.” Niall said, waiting for Harry to reply.

“I love you, too, so much.” Before Niall could hang up, Harry called out. “Wait, Ni?”

“Yeah, H?” Niall said, confused.

“When you get home, I’m gonna take you to Los Angeles the first chance I get, just you and I. I love you so fucking much and I’ll prove it to you.” Harry promised.

Niall laughed softly. “You don’t have to do that, babe. L.A. can be your place, I know you love me.”

“But I’m gonna do it anyway, because I want to.” Harry said, smiling. “Now, I gotta go, good night and I’ll talk to you in a few days?” He asked.

“I’ll call you in two days, so I know you’re home by then. Bye, love.” Niall nodded in agreement.

“Bye, babe.”


	12. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 15th day.

Niall listens to the phone ring for the third time in five minutes, waiting for Harry to pick up. Unlike before, he doesn’t wait for the voicemail today, just hangs up every time. He sighs, going back into the house.

“Did he answer, sweetie?" Maura says, when she sees her son coming back in. But then she notices he’s not smiling or even looking anywhere other than the floor and says a quiet ‘Oh,’ to herself. She won’t try to say something about how maybe he’s just busy or whatever, because it’s been three days and Harry hasn’t answered a single phone call the entire time. And Maura knows that Niall isn’t stupid enough to believe that after the whole, L.A. debacle, this is just a coincidence.

“Just gonna go lie down for a few hours until the derby comes on.” Niall says, voice monotone and bored. He walks down the hall and into the room he sleeps in when he visits. Maura watches him lie down in the new bed she’d put in after he’d told her about him and Harry so long ago. Niall tosses and shifts in the too big bed for a while before settling down, hugging one pillow close to his chest.

There’s a knock on the door and Maura tears her eyes away from her sad son and goes to answer. When she sees that it’s _him_ , she pushes him out of the doorway and steps onto the sidewalk with him, closing the door behind him. “What the hell? You said you would be here two days ago! He’s hurting right now because you haven’t answered or anything! What the hell are you doing right now?” She asks angrily.

“I’m sorry, I had to wait an extra day because my original flight was canceled and then there was an extra stop out of nowhere. I tried to get here earlier, tried other flights and everything. I even tried to use the jet, but Modest said we could only use it when we were working so I had to stay with the plane. I’m sorry.” Harry says, looking down, too intimidated to look Maura in the eye. “Is… Is he in there? Can I see him?” He asks nervously.

Maura sighs and hugs him, pulling back and telling him, “He’s in his room lying down. He may be a little upset at first, but as long as you’re honest and all the things he loves about you, everything will be fine. Go on.” She pushes harry into the house, sitting down on the couch to wait and see what happens.

Harry goes into the room and kneels beside the bed, facing Niall. He’s asleep, his face frowning and his breathing soft. It’s weird, to see him not looking peaceful in his sleep, and Harry wonders how long he’s been looking so unhappy. He moves a piece of hair from Niall’s forehead and kisses his cheek softly. “Hello, love.” He says when he’s looking into the bright blue he loves.

“Harry?” Niall asks quietly, sitting up in bed. When he sees that Harry really is here and he isn’t just in a haze, he gets out of the bed and hugs him, long and tight. “What are you doing here?” He asks.

“I know you told me not to try to find you and all, but I just… I couldn’t do this anymore. I love you and I needed to see you.” He explains to Niall everything he told Maura. “I’ll leave tonight, if you want me to, but I just had to see you.” Harry says. He sits on the side of the bed, pulling Niall into his lap and hugging him tight.

Niall hums happily. “No, I’m done. I called you a few times today to tell you, but you didn’t answer. Now that I know why, I’m fine.” He said, smiling into Harry’s chest.

“I love you, Niall. And I’m sorry for what I did to you, you know that right?” Harry asks, rubbing Niall’s back.

He nods. “I know. And I’m coming home with you tonight.”


	13. Epilogue

**1 Month Later**

“It’s beautiful, Harry. I see why you love it so much now.” Niall said, looking out over the cliff.

Harry laughed, holding onto his waist so he didn’t fall over the edge. “Yeah, I come here a lot when I come to L.A.” He said. A movement a bit away caught his eye and Harry pointed. “Look, it’s a coyote. Had it been dark right now, we would have most likely seen a mountain lion. Those things are seriously gorgeous. Bit scary, though.” He said, making Niall laugh softly.

The blonde boy snapped a picture. He’d went out and bought a crap load of memory cards the day before they’d left their home. Harry was taking him to Los Angeles, despite his saying that it wasn’t necessary. “I just wanna share something I adore with someone I love.” He’d said, kissing Niall softly until he agreed.

“So, I take it Griffith Park is your favorite part so far? You’ve taken more pictures in the hour and a half that we’ve been here than you have the whole three days we’ve been in L.A. so far.” Harry laughed. Niall hit him on the chest playfully, taking a picture of him, glowing in the sunlight that was cast down through the trees.

“Yeah, this is amazing. My favorite place.” Niall said, looking around at all of the beauty of the land.

Harry nodded. “And I’m about to make it all the more special.” Harry said, getting down on one knee. He grabbed Niall’s hand in his and looked him in the eyes. “Niall James Horan, I adore you with my entire heart and I would never hurt you, not again. I know this may be soon, considering what we just finished dealing with, but I love you so much and I just… I want you forever if you’ll have me? So, I’m asking you here, surrounded by beauty that doesn’t compete with your own but gets as close as possible… Will you marry me and make me the happiest man to ever live?”

Niall was already crying. He’d told Harry to never mention the thing from before and Harry had never forgiven himself fully. But now here he was, proposing to Niall in one of the most beautiful places Niall had ever been. Right in the heart of the area that caused them so much trouble. And it was the most heartfelt thing Niall had ever experienced.

He looked down into Harry’s eyes, grabbing his face and kneeling down to be as level with him as he could. “Of course I’ll marry you! I love you so much, Harry!” Niall said, kissing and hugging Harry through his tears of joy.

Harry placed the ring on his finger and kissed the top, then took the phone from Niall’s hand and took a picture of the ring sitting on his hand, shining in the sunlight.

**THE END!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over, aww! I hope you guys liked this story as much as I did! Thank you for going through this with me and I love you all!


End file.
